Prior Engagement
by LittleMissReaper
Summary: Basically a story about Seto wondering why Joey won't further the physical aspect of their relationship. Ok to read if you like Fair Play, but it's an unrelated story. Please review, it determines if I will continue or now. KTHXBAI


Author's Note: I'm realizing now that I tend to name a whole story after something in the first chapter, rather than the overall story. Weird. Anyway, I wrote this a while ago, and I don't really know if I'm ever going to finish it, but I thought I might as well post it and see if people thought it would be worth finishing.

Disclaimer: No own YuGiOh.

Prior Engagement

By Little Miss Reaper

Seto Kaiba is currently engaged.

Engaged as in busy, not as in, "to be wed."

Fangirls everywhere can breathe again.

The brunette CEO however, can not.

What he's so busy with is a lean blonde boy from his class.

Seto was quite pleased with his present engagement. He had the other boy's amber eyes half lidded with pleasure.

Proud as he was, Seto Kaiba did not like doing things half way, and half way was all he'd been getting for the past year of this relationship. Being around Wheeler was like having a chronic case of blue balls.

The two lovers were in the kitchen and Joey was pinned against the fridge, not minding it at all.

It was difficult to remember how the quiet waiting for Seto's limo to arrive had turned into a raunchy lip lock, but regardless of origins, this is where they were.

Seto harshly bit Joey's lip, probably knowing the effects. 1) That Joey's lip would be swollen, borderline painful the next day and 2) his little lover would make that noise. It was a high sort of keening whimper-whine that probably originated as a moan but was choked off by self control.

Seto shuddered in pure ecstasy and ground his hips into Joey's, who bucked back instinctively, but quickly pulled as far away as the fridge and Seto would allow.

He made another high pitched noise, though this time it seemed a displeased one. He shook his head and looked down. Then he realized that his eyes were trained on Seto's groin and looked to the side and down.

"Seto…" Joey whispered.

Seto, while trying to understand (which is obscenely hard when one is…hard) felt horribly rejected.

"Joey…." He said slowly, half through clenched teeth. He saw lights on the street then. "My ride's here. I'll see you tomorrow, puppy." He kissed his love on the forehead.

"Love you Set."

"Yeah? Love you too pup." The tone was hurtful. And so he meant it to be, he was feeling irrational and vindictive at the moment.

So Seto stomped off and moments later they both slumped into their seats, Seto of his limo and Jou, a kitchen chair. Both were dreading the same thing, another cold shower.

Underneath the icy stream (which was helping little more than normal), Seto tried to reason out Joey's actions. But what explanation could there be?

He could just not be ready….but why wouldn't he just tell Seto that?

Hell, Seto would settle for dry sex at this point.

Maybe Joey just didn't want to have sex with him? No, Joey wanted him just as badly.

Maybe he didn't trust his intentions?

Was he rushing him?

Or was this just a random Joey thing? Another challenge?

Besides, Seto really hadn't even incited sex yet, just a furthering of the physical aspect of their relationship. Joey wouldn't even dirty dance with him.

Seto hit his head repeatedly against the shower wall.

Maybe he was saving himself for marriage? No… He'd heard Joey say that he didn't quite believe in that, and he wasn't religious.

Seto growled and relented, turning the hot water back on and trying to cease his thoughts about Joey's motivations (or lack there of). The logical part of him said to talk to him tomorrow after school, a small other part of him said he just might not want to know. But with Seto Kaiba, logic always wins.

At his house, Joey stood outside the shower shivering at the thought of the water that waited in there. Finally he threw back the curtain and jumped in, letting out a strangled sort of yelp as he did. It was freezing. His nipples instantly hardened, but his erection quickly retreated from the onslaught of icy water. Why, why did he have to be so stupid?

::End Chapter::


End file.
